


Rubiks cube

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Logan could not for the life of him figure out how to complete a Rubiks cube. It frustrated him to no end, yet he would not give up until Virgil decides to put an end to it after all.





	Rubiks cube

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a thing I saw on tumblr about Logan and Rubiks cubes so I made this lil thing! I hope you all enjoy it!

A week. It had been a week since Logan started playing with the Rubik’s cube. A week of constant clacking late at night, sometimes even early hours of the morning and it was driving Virgil mad.  
The anxious side was baffled how Logan hadn’t managed to solve it by now?

A few more days passed and Virgil would watch as Logan fiddled with the cube as opposed to reading a book like he normally would. He watched as Logan’s face scrunched more and more at the failed attempts of finishing the cube. And the next day the same would happen again and Virgil could tell the logical side was growing increasingly frustrated with the toy so after three more nights of hearing the same clacking noise as more failed attempts were made Virgil cracked.

An unsuspecting Logan was sat once again fiddling with the cube when Virgil strolled over. Logan barley registered Virgil sitting beside him until the cube was snatched from his hands.  
Shocked Logan looked over at the thief in question, but Virgil merely held up the cube fiddling about with it for a few moments before handing it back to Logan completely solved. Wordlessly Virgil got up and walked back to his room a smirk plastered on his face while Logan stared in shock at the anxious side as he left.  
And god damn Logan just might be in love.

Scrambling to his feet Logan chased after Virgil, coming to a stand still outside his bedroom door. Tentatively, Logan gave a light knock, fidgeting on the spot. A mere few seconds passed and Virgil’s door opened, revealing the anxious side with an all too knowing look. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Virgil” he started. “I was wondering- no ugh, would it be possible- no no no- god dammit” Logan grumbled, his sentence trailing as he avoided eye contact with his fellow side. “Teach me” he said finally looking up at him. 

Virgil all but smirked, wordlessly stepping aside to allow the logical side into his room. “Never thought I’d see the day logic comes to me, anxiety, for help with a logical puzzle” Virgil commented in a teasing manner. Logan scowled and stepped into the room making his way to Virgil’s bed and sitting on the edge looking up as Virgil walked towards him. 

“Not a word of this to anyone” Logan practically whispered, again not meeting Virgil’s eyes, a small frown on his face, shoulders slumped and head bowed. Virgil’s smirk immediately disappeared.

“This is really bothering you huh?” Virgil says, voice soft unlike his teasing tone from before. He took a seat next to the logical side and placed a hand comfortingly on Logan’s knee. Logan gave a slight nod still not looking up at Virgil. “I am logic, Virgil, it doesn’t make sense that I cannot solve this- this, whatever this stupid thing is, it’s simply illogical.” Logan frowned deeply. 

“I can’t really teach you.. teach, but maybe we can figure it out together” Virgil offered, eyes trained on the side of Logan’s face. Gently Virgil placed a hand on his cheek and turned Logan’s head to face him, a warm smile gracing the anxious sides lips. Logan couldn’t not smile back, nodding again.

And so the two spent the rest of the day in Virgil’s room tackling the cube together.  
It was starting to get late and Logan was so extremely focused on twisting and turning the sides of the cube until- “aha!” He exclaims shooting up from his sitting position, cube in his hand grinning widely at the completed puzzle. Virgil was grinning too, standing himself and enveloping the logical side in a hug. Which very much shocked both of them as Virgil quickly and awkwardly pulled away, sheepish smile on his face. 

“Sorry- I was just- you’ve been at it for hours and- I’m so proud of you- and I don’t know what came over me- I’m sorry I know you don’t like hugs” Virgil rambled gaze fixated on the floor blush rising to his cheeks.

Logan placed the cube on Virgil’s desk and turned to the anxious side once again. “Virgil it’s okay- I actually- I enjoyed our embrace and would like to- uh - embrace again, properly if you would like?” Logan offered, opening his arms slightly. Virgil visibly relaxed, a larger smile gracing his lips as he shuffled into Logan’s arms, wrapping his around the logical side tightly, head nuzzling into Logan’s neck. 

The two stayed like that for a while before Logan’s arms started to slacken and Virgil took that as a cue to pull away, upon doing so Logan stopped Virgil moving too far by grabbing his hand and tugging him back closer. Virgil’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity, he was face to face with Logan, their noses brushing slightly. 

Eyes wide and body tense, Virgil stared at Logan, and Logan stared back. It was though the two were In a trance, slowly Logan raised a hand to Virgil’s cheek. “Thank you” he speaks finally, smiling at the anxious side.  
“No problem nerd” Virgil smiled a little back, cheeks once again warming as Logan’s hand remained cupping his cheek. 

“Virgil..” Logan’s voice was but a whisper now and- had he moved closer? Was that even possible. Virgil felt his heart starting to race, his breathing becoming uneven, no he was reading too much into this but made no move to pull away from Logan before he got his hopes up. But then there were soft lips upon his own and he froze for a second, then his eyes slipped closed and he relaxed into the kiss. It was short but sweet and when Logan pulled away Virgil kept his eyes closed, willing his heart to stop beating so fast, he was positive Logan could hear it.

Finally Virgil did open his eyes and Logan was staring right back at him. “I hope that was.. sufficiently good for you as it was for me” Logan tilted his head smiling softly. Virgil let out a small laugh leaning his forehead agains Logan’s shoulder.  
“Yeah” he breathed his smile growing. “It was.” 

Fin


End file.
